Failed Attempt
by KimmyD
Summary: What happens when Nancy and Frank throw caution to the wind? One shot/drabble ficlet.


**Author's Notes:**

**Yes, I've been a way for a REALLY long while - and no, this little piece of drabble I'm presenting for your pleasure, will not make up for the fact that I still have one fic hanging in the wind. But, I hope at least it puts a smile on someone's face. This is a very, very quick one shot that I wrote today, after being inspired by some other fabulous one shots/drabble that I've been catching up on. **

**All that to say - although what you're about to read is nothing more than N/F fluff - I will fully admit that it's not my finest work, and it's definitely not my usual style. Read on, if you dare - but please remember, I am a true F/N shipper at heart, despite what you may read below. I just though it was high time someone shook things up a bit, is all. **

**Friendly reminder - this piece has adult overtones. I didn't put it in the M category, b/c once again, nothing is stated outright, just implied. And for the sake of my story, I have aged the trio once again. No specific age is needed, but suffice it to say, they are all over 21 and of consenting age. I prefer to think of the three as a little older and wiser.**

**And with that, I say, "Bring on the flames!" :)**

**Disclaimer: One more note: N/F/J and gang, still aren't mine. :(**

* * *

The case had been a long and strenuous one. For four days, Nancy and the Hardys had been hot on the trail of an extremely successful trio of bank robbers. Interviewing the bank employees and multiple witnesses during the day, and chasing cold leads through the streets of Chicago at night, had left the three tired and frustrated.

On the fifth day, the case broke, and the successful trio of robbers was nabbed, by the even more successful trio of detectives. After spending an exhausting four hours with Chicago PD, helping wrap up the case, the three decided that they were overdue for a night on the town.

A hearty meal at one of Chicago's finest restaurants, complemented by a two bottles of a nice house wine, left the brothers and Nancy in the mood to go dancing. They ended up at the trendiest of night spots, not far from Nancy's downtown loft.

As soon as they walked in the door, Joe headed straight for the dance floor – his eyes on an attractive brunette, dancing alone in the throng of people. Nancy and Frank laughed at Joe's antics as they squeezed their way to the bar.

"Whatever the lady wants," Frank smiled, in response to the bartender asking what they would like to drink.

"I'm thinking it's a tequila kind of night," Nancy grinned. She raised her eyebrows at Frank. "Think you can keep up?" They had spent two nights alone on stakeouts during the case and the tension that usually surrounded the pair had increased ten-fold. She was secretly hoping a little liquid courage would spur one or both of them to make a move.

"You're on," Frank said, accepting her challenge. He turned his attention back to the bartender. "Two shots of Cuervo Gold, please."

"Ah, the good stuff," she laughed. "Good choice, Hardy."

Their shots, a shaker of salt, and two lime wedges were set in front of them within moments. "After you," Frank motioned to the set up.

"Nope," Nancy shook her head. "We shoot together. She quickly licked her wrist, sprinkled it with the salt, and then passed the shaker to Frank. "On the count of three," she said, picking up the glass of liquid gold in one hand, and the lime wedge in the other.

Frank mimicked her actions, and clinked his glass with hers. "One… two… three…" he said. The tequila burned as it made its way down his throat, and he quickly brought the lime wedge to his lips to take the away the aftertaste.

Nancy slammed the shot glass down on the bar when she was finished. "That hit the spot!" she laughed. "God, it's been so long since I've had one of those."

"Glad I could help," Frank grinned.

The two settled into a companionable silence in the loud bar, and turned around to survey the scene in front of them.

A few minutes later, Frank leaned down and spoke in Nancy's ear. "My brother never ceases to amaze me," pointing out Joe on the dance floor.

Nancy followed his gaze to the blonde Hardy, who was standing still in the middle of the crowded dance floor, kissing the girl he had set his eyes not 10 minutes earlier.

Laughing, Nancy nudged Frank with her elbow. "Maybe you ought to ask Joe for some pointers."

"Hey!" Frank protested. "And just what makes Joe's technique so much better than mine?"

"He goes after what he wants," Nancy grinned. "And apparently, his method works."

"I go after what I want," Frank stated matter-of-factly, eyeing her carefully.

Nancy looked up at his dark smoldering eyes, her blue one's twinkling at his protest. "Maybe in the most round about slowly agonizing way you do, but your brother – he works fast."

His eyebrows raised in curiosity, Frank asked "What's that supposed to mean?"

The combination of wine at the restaurant and the tequila she shot minutes ago made her a little more brave than usual. 'Here goes nothing,' she thought.

"It means," Nancy began, laying a hand softly on his arm, "that being slow and cautious and sure can be good things, but don't you ever just want to say to hell with slow and steady and just go for what or who it is you want?"

As Nancy's words sunk in, his heated gaze burned right through her. His breath tickled her ear as he leaned in and whispered, "Is that how you want it to be?"

Nancy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had gotten them to this point and there was no going back now. When she opened her eyes, she looked squarely into Frank's. "Tonight? Yes."

Before she had time to think about what she had just told him, Frank's lips came crashing down on hers. When they parted, Nancy smiled, "Now that's more like it." She teasingly trailed her fingers down the side of his neck and he closed his eyes at the sensation.

He pulled her to him once and more and in a very uncharacteristic move whispered, "Unless you want us to make a complete and utter spectacle of ourselves, I suggest we take this somewhere else."

Nancy swallowed hard, and her breath quickened in her chest. She had waited too long for this moment, and was damned if she was going wait any longer. She quickly grabbed her purse off the bar, and linked her arm through his. "My apartment is two blocks away."

* * *

Nancy stared up at the stark white ceiling above her. She pulled the sheets tight against her chest and let out a frustrated sigh. 'Are you kidding me?' she thought to herself.

Glancing over at the man lying next to her, she saw the same frustration radiating across his handsome face.

'Well one of us has to say something,' she thought. Cursing inwardly at the situation she opened her mouth to speak. "That was…"

"Not good," Frank replied, finishing her thought perfectly. Confusion etched across his face, as he turned on his side to face her. "I don't get it. I thought that it would've been…"

"Earth shattering? Mind blowing? World rocking?" Nancy supplied for him. Frank nodded in agreement. "Me, too," she grinned ruefully.

She too turned on her side and faced him. She trailed her fingers lightly down his arm. "Maybe we were expecting too much for the first time," she suggested.

Frank raised his eyebrows at Nancy's explanation. "I'm sure we both are adult enough to know that the first time isn't always going to be mind-blowing, but I don't think either of us expected it to be like _that_."

"I'm just as confused as you are. As usual, the kissing was fabulous. And….other things were great," she smiled shyly. "But that…."

"Wasn't good," Frank finished for her once again. He ran a hand over his frustrated face. "That had to be a fluke," he insisted.

Nancy wasn't so sure she agreed with his assessment, but couldn't offer another reasonable explanation. She just didn't understand how all the tension and sparks they had shared for all those years, could have led to that big of a disappointment. It definitely hadn't been for a lack of want on their part. "Should we try again?"

Frank took a deep breath and sighed. He couldn't put his finger on what had made it so incredibly bad. It wasn't a technique issue – they both knew what buttons to push. They apparently just didn't click in that department.

Their eyes locked, and they both smiled ruefully. "Nah," they said in unison, shaking their heads.

Nancy chuckled lightly. "Well, at least we know."

Frank grinned and let out a small laugh. "That we do. But hey – we got it of our system, right?"

Nancy let out a full blown laugh, "You can say that again!" Her laughter died down and she looked at him through sober eyes. "We're okay right?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," Frank replied genuinely. He brushed a friendly kiss across her forehead. "Good friends, just like we've always been."


End file.
